Stars
by Kenzi.got.love
Summary: Post Doomsday - Rose Tyler looks at the stars and thinks of her Doctor, the one that left her. She remembers him and how things were, but sometimes you have to stop fueling your pain. One shot inspired by the song Stars by Grace Potter.


Hey guys! It's been soooooo long since I've written anything and this is my first attempt with Doctor Who. I'm absolutely in love with Ten and Rose and their story still breaks my heart. I'm definitely not over Doomsday and it's been months since I watched it for the first time. Whatever.

Anyways, this story was inspired by the song Stars by Grace Potter. I feel like it perfect for Rose post Doomsday..

xxxxx

Rose walked down the dark street hoping no one would bother her. A few lampposts guided her to the open space of the park. The space itself wasn't that large, but it was enough for kids to run around and have a place to play and be free. Stepping onto the crunchy grass that is beginning to die from the cold, she thinks bitterly about how the kids get to be free and feel happiness. She hasn't felt happiness since… she didn't want to think about it. She walked a few more steps to the wooden bench that has become her second home in her short time in this parallel universe. She sat down and shivered because even the puffy jacket she was wearing couldn't warm her. She knew nothing could warm her insides, her cold, broken heart.

Rose looked up then to see the stars, this was the only place you could clearly see small diamonds in the night sky. All the lights of the city usually make seeing anything in the sky difficult. She slumped a little lower on the bench while still trying to see the universe. A sharp pain went through her chest and she knew her heart had broken a little more. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered the man that left her. It's not that he left her on purpose its that she'll never see him again and there's nothing either of them could do about it. Seeing these stars makes her remember all the times she had with her Doctor flying between them. Then Rose became bitter once more, "They weren't even THESE stars.."

"_Rose!" The Doctor called, his voice bouncing off the metal parts of the TARDIS. Rose stepped into the control room while rubbing her eyes. _

"_What, Doctor?" she said with sleep still thick in her voice. The Doctor had taken one look at her and knew she just rolled out of bed. Her hair was sticking up, her tan and pink plaid pajama pants were wrinkled and one pant leg was scrunched up more than the other at the bottom._ _Her pink shirt was also wrinkled and askew. He had to tell himself to look away before he did something stupid. _

"_Erm.. Sleeping a little late are we?" He flew around the console, pressing buttons and pushing levers. _

_Rose yawned, "Yeah.. I know this is kinda childish, but I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep the rest of the night." She looked down playing with the hem of her shirt suddenly realized how ragged she looked. She fixed her shirt and pants and was suddenly very embarrassed. She walked to the console to stand with her Doctor, "So, where we goin' today?" another yawn came from her mouth. _

_The Doctor stopped and looked at her sweetly, "Nowhere today. Today I was thinking we could stay in. You could probably use a nap."_

"_Doctor, you can't sit still long enough, I know you need trouble. I'll jus' go get dressed and we'll be off." She smiled at his sweet gesture but knew him better than that. _

_The Doctor just stood there with his arms crossed, "Rose Tyler," which he Tyler like 'Tylah'. "You go right back to bed and sleep, I'll be fine. March!" _

_Rose glared back at him but eventually burst out into a huge grin, "Aye aye Cap'n". She made a mock solute and walked back to her room. _

_She had just climbed back into her bed and had gotten comfy when her Doctor peeked his head in her door, "Erm.. Rose.. I was just thinking I could maybe.. yano.. look around? See where we landed? You can stay here and rest I just think it's a good idea to gain some perspective…" _

_Rose's laughter filled the room and cut him off mid-ramble. She pushed back the covers and got out of her nice, warm bed. _

"_You're somethin' else yano that? Of course I'm coming with you, you plum. Who knows what trouble you'll get into.." She grinned at the phrase her mum used often 'you plum'. She usually only used it when talking about the Doctor and Rose guessed that's where she picked it up from. _

_The rest of the day was spent running from alien rodents the size of cars, but Rose hadn't had so much fun in all her times with the Doctor. _

Rose smiled remembering the moment she knew she was going to stay with the Doctor all her life. Then she frowned remembering why she couldn't. She looked away from the stars that reminded her of the man she loved. She couldn't stop her tears now and buried her head in her hands. She knew her Doctor, she knew the man she traveled with, and she also knew that he has fallen apart just as much as her. If one thing Rose believed in, it was the Doctor's love for her.

She knew that's what he wanted to say on the beach the last time they spoke. "Rose Tyler I-" and then he was gone. Forever. Deep down she knew what he was going to say. _I love you too_. The problem was so much time has gone by that little details of that conversation had begun to fade from her memory. She's started to lose him and doubt the feelings he had for her. But right now, in this park, she knows he's in his universe probably brooding. _If I know him at all I know he's gone too far. _

Her tears had slowed and she decided she needed to leave the park.

She got up from her place on the bench and took one last look at the clear night sky.

"Goodbye, Doctor." She whispered quietly to herself. It was time she stopped feeling sorry for herself, stopped hurting herself over and over again with thoughts of what he's doing right now. No, Rose Tyler couldn't look at the stars anymore because looking at them would mean remembering and remembering only brought pain.

She walked back to the city where the sky was impossible to see because of the lights. It was better this way. Rose didn't look at the stars.

xxxxx

Well, now that I got that out of my system… It still hurts. Tell me what you think in a review, if you want. I could keep going, but I wanted this to just be a one-shot. If there's any interest, I would love to keep going.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, I appreciate it.


End file.
